1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer systems having a master entitlement processor for storage and maintenance of a dynamic database of user information, which user information is utilized by an application run on a user computer system. More particularly, this invention relates to computer systems which allow two-way communication of user information between master entitlement processors and a user computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional computer systems having a master entitlement processor, the master entitlement processor stores user information, such as user ID numbers, user passwords and user permission information for use by the user computer system (for example, servers and associated user workstations) when the user computer system runs applications.
Reference to the user information stored in the master entitlement processor (MEP) causes the applications to be controlled in a predetermined manner appropriate for the specific user based on the user information. For example, if the user password is not among the user passwords in the MEP database of user information, then the user cannot use the applications at all. As another example, if the user permission information permits the user access to some features of the applications, but not to others, then the applications will be controlled to allow the user to access only the permitted features.
The user information can be changed in the MEP through dedicated management information system (MIS) workstations, but not through the user computer system itself. As a practical matter, this can make it difficult to change user information for the user. For example, if the user wants to change her password, she must have this operation performed by somebody with access to an MIS workstation.
This also limits the types of user information which can be stored in the MEP database. For example, the user information will not include the identity of the server(s) which the user is currently logged into because these servers have no way of communicating this information to the MEP, and because the MEP cannot receive user information from the user computer system.
Also, in many conventional master entitlement processor systems (that is, computer systems which include an MEP and a user computer system), each user is limited to logging into a single, predetermined server. This means that a users will not be able to run the application if her predetermined server experiences failure conditions. In this kind of system, the user's designated server may receive from the MEP and store the user's user information in memory or on a magnetic disk. However, the user's user information will not be present on any other servers in the system.